


Finally, the truth

by speakpirate



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emison - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakpirate/pseuds/speakpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison's body doesn't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, the truth

Alison's body doesn't lie.

Words that came from Alison’s mouth were sometimes like knives, sharp and sudden enough to bleed you in vulnerable places. Sometimes they were grenades, lobbed casually while Alison bit the pin like chewing gum between her teeth. Sometimes they were jewels, priceless and shiny, to be stored up and treasured. Sometimes they sounded almost like promises. But it was impossible to ever tell if they were the truth.

It is only in moments like these, when her breath tickles " _I want you_ ," in Alison's ear and she can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, when her body is so warm and alive beneath her, when her nipples are straining against Emily’s bare skin, and Emily snakes her hand down between Alison’s thighs and feels her hips buck upward and hears the moan in the back of her throat, when her fingers brush beneath the soft lace of Alison’s panties and she feels how wet, how open she is, and Alison whispers, “ _Please_ ,” that Emily knows that this is how Ali sounds with everything stripped away. This, finally, is the truth.


End file.
